Hold Me Tonight
by Spyke1985
Summary: This is a collab with Spyke1985 and Mordinette! What if Thane gave in to Shepard before the collector mission? One-shot, PWP, Citrusy goodness. If you can't handle alien sex, don't click this!


**Hold Me Tonight**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, and welcome to a new phase in my creative dribbles!  
**

**This story is a Collab between myself and Mordinette, who I beta for a LOT. lol  
**

**So yeah, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Dammit, this is hopeless" Shepard sighed and sat up in her bed, wiping hear sweaty brow with the back of her hand.

The room was dark, illuminated only by the soft glow of the fish tank and the radio clock on her nightstand.

She'd been tossing and turning for an hour, desperately trying to switch her mind off long enough to allow her to drift off to sleep. But her brain would have none of that: it kept replaying those horrible moments when Thane went down with a groan, bleeding and limp behind a rock on that damned mission.

She screamed his name over and over and when he didn't reply she ran like a madwoman in the hailstorm of bullets to reach his side, leaving a cussing and yelling Garrus behind.

"What if I had been out of medi-gel?" she shivered to think of that terrible possibility, and a cold sweat started to cover her body again like glistening little rain drops.

_'I have to see him and touch him'_ she decided finally, she had to make sure and to prove to herself that he was okay, alive and breathing and strong as always.

She swung her legs over the edge of her bed, hesitating for a moment, then put her feet down and stood up with quiet determination. She grabbed her sweatpants and pulled them over her shorts, put her feet in her flip flops, then left the room.

The corridors were dim and empty, with only the engine humming and the distant noise of the night crew audible as a soft whisper.

When she entered Life Support the room was dark, and it took her eyes a while to get used to the low level of light and find her way around. She was disappointed that he was not awake and sitting at his desk to talk to her, take her hands and look into her eyes as usual; though she knew that it was foolish of her to expect that at this hour of the night.

Still, she wanted to at least confirm that he was there and breathing, so she quietly found her way to the cot that he was sleeping on. She stood beside him for a while, listening to the air softly going in and out of his lungs.

She knew she should leave, but her feet were frozen to the ground, and her heart was aching to touch him and feel his warmth. He was lying on his side next to the wall, leaving an empty space on his bed next to him that she just couldn't take her eyes off of. With her heart racing, she finally made her decision, stepped out of her flip flops and pulled her sweatpants off, leaving her just in her shorts and tank top.

She slowly slipped in beside him, trying not to raise him from his peaceful slumber.

"Siha, what are you doing?" he mumbled in that wonderful voice that made her stomach tremble with desire.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be with you" she whispered, resting her hand on his shoulder. She might as well, if he was awake anyway, or so she justified the action to herself. He was naked from the waist up, only a pair of loose pants covering the lower half of his body for the night. She had never touched his bare skin like this before, and she couldn't get enough of the sensation, her fingers tracing the muscles in his arm, caressing his velvety skin.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concerned, as he turned around to face her.

"I'm fine" she smiled.

He lifted a hand and gently brushed her hair with his fingers, stroking the silky strands and marveling at how smooth they felt against his fingertips. She closed her eyes and let warmth and happiness wash over her body, wishing that this moment would last forever. It had been so long since she'd been touched like this; not poked in a medical lab or punched during a fight or patched up after an injury.

He cupped her face and carefully turned her chin towards him, slowly bending down and pressing his mouth against hers. When she parted her lips his tongue hungrily rushed in, pushing and swirling against her own. The intensity of his hot kiss took her breath away; her whole body quivered and her heart started racing. Grasping the back of his head she pulled him closer, craving to feel his skin on hers, stroking his neck and his frills, delighting in their silky texture.

"Siha," he moaned as he trailed kisses from her lips to her neck, settling down at the crook of her neck where it joined her shoulder, licking and suckling the soft skin. That spot had always been one of the most sensitive parts of her body and feeling his wet tongue there sent a jolt of heat straight to her groin.

He had been attracted to her since the first day they met, but had tried to keep his desire in check, at least until they were done with this awful Collector mission, and he tried to keep that promise to himself even after it became clear that the attraction was mutual. But now, having her here in his bed and in his arms, feeling her soft lips and skin and hearing her gasp at his touch, he couldn't hold himself back any longer; and in point of fact, he didn't want to.

Her breathing hitched and she arched into his hand when it traveled down from her chin to her chest, cupping and gently squeezing the soft mound of flesh there, and slipping under her shirt to touch her naked breast. He pulled her tank top up, took the hardened little nub in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, sucking and licking, still kneading the flesh around it with his roughened fingers.

He moved further down on her body, kissing an invisible path from her stomach to her pubic bone. She gasped and unconsciously bucked her hips when he started to nibble her folds softly through the fabric, and her reaction made him even more intent on exploring the precious spot. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her shorts, and when he started to pull them off she lifted up her hips to help him get rid of the clothing. He discarded the cloth, then returned to her wet center, parting her thighs as he went for better access.

Her heart was beating so hard that she was sure it could be heard a mile away, and when he pushed his tongue into her she threw her head back and let out a muffled cry, clinging to the sheets so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

He found a sensitive little bud at the apex of her folds and pushed his tongue against it, circling and going up and down and around, building up a heat inside her that radiated from her core to every inch of her body. He loved the little gasps and ragged breaths that erupted from her throat, and he made a contended little growl as he licked her flesh.

"Thane" she moaned, and hearing her utter his name like that made him grab her legs harder, pushing them wider, and he plunged his tongue inside her with a hard thrust. As he moved in and out, deeper and deeper, he could feel her body shake, then go perfectly still for a moment before convulsing uncontrollably, a guttural cry escaping her lips and her hands holding tightly onto his head. He continued to lap her folds until she quieted down with a sighing whimper, then slowly moved up over her and tugged upwards on her tank top. She lifted herself and pulled the shirt off then dropped it on the floor, laying back down and gazing at him with fire in her eyes.

Her body was almost glowing white in the dim light of the mass effect drive, and he longed to feel her skin against his. He slowly got up, removed his pants, and settled back down over her, resting on his elbows and bending down for a kiss. She stroked his head and his fringes as their tongues pushed against each other and wrestled teasingly for control.

She could feel his rock hard erection against her seam, still wet and sensitive from her arousal and release. Her desire for him awakened anew, she ground her wetness against his hardness and chuckled happily when he made that little growling noise again, and he pushed inside with one smooth thrust.

The sudden sensation of friction and fullness took her breath away, and when he started to slowly move within her, she could feel the heat start to build up inside her again. She stroked his back, feeling his muscles move under his soft skin, then her fingers travel down to his hips and ass. She pulled him closer and raised her hips, letting him bury himself to the hilt inside her, encouraging him to thrust deeper and harder.

His tiny, velvety scales rubbed against her clitoris, firing off the most delicious sensations in the bundle of nerves that she had ever experienced, and she could feel with every thrust she was closer to her climax.

He pushed her knees up towards her chest and increased his tempo, the new angle and speed pushing her over the precipice with an rush of sensations her mind could hardly fathom. Her inner walls clamped down on his cock, and her whole body shook and trembled. She arched her back and cried out his name, digging her fingers in his back. He gave a few more frantic thrusts before he found his release with a loud groan, collapsing on his elbows shakily above her.

Looking in the black pools of his eyes and smiling up at him, she watched as he caught his breath. He bent down for a kiss then pulled out and settled down beside her, holding her close and sighing contentedly.

"I love you, Siha" he said, gently stroking her arm.

"I love you too, Thane" she whispered and kissed his neck.

She put her head on his shoulder, her hand stroking his chest gently, and knew that she wasn't going to have any more trouble falling asleep. Not while he was here with her, safe and sound, holding her through the night.

_~fin~_


End file.
